Eso es lo que la gente cuenta
by kallenparms
Summary: Eso es lo que la gente cuenta - pronunció Konahamaru - la historia del amante que perdió al que sería su esposo una noche antes de la boda.


Notas: Creado especialmente para el evento "Eso cuenta la leyenda" del grupo en Facebook "Naruto y sus técnicas yaoi"

Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido alrededor de las llamas de la cálida fogata, el viento aunque moderado, les daba en la espalda y proporcionaba un poco de frescura a la noche. Habían cenado ya en el campamento y como era costumbre, se organizaron para la famosa hora de contar leyendas, algunos miedosos tiritaban ya en anticipación y otros con malicia en su rostro para ver si en algún descuido podían asustar a alguno.

-Vamos Konohamaru – apuró la chica de coletas raras – te toca a ti contar la historia, veamos qué tan bueno eres para narrar. El grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido alrededor de las llamas de la cálida fogata, el viento

-Ba-basta Moegi, no lo retes, sabes que se pasa cuando lo haces.

-No te preocupes Udon – contestó el castaño, acurrucando al de los lentes contra su pecho, sabía que el chico era un tanto miedoso, pero no había problema, porque eso le ayudaba a tenerlo más cerca y aprovecharse para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. – Si llegas a tener miedo, sólo tienes que abrazarte muy fuerte a mí, yo te protejo ¿sí? – sonrojado el de los lentes baja la mirada, escondiéndolos de la picara que le mostraba su compañero.

-Ya basta de arrumacos – reprendieron los demás; un grupo de chicos casi de la misma edad -. Es mejor que comiences Sarutobi, si no quieres que durmamos del aburrimiento.

-Bien, ustedes lo han querido así; esta historia me la contó el tío Asuma y puedo jurar que es completamente verdad.

El chico profundizó la voz y comenzó con el relato, manteniendo a los presentes interesados por el morbo que les daba escuchar lo que ahí se contaría:

-Hace tiempo en Konoha, vivían dos chicos muy populares entre la gente, ellos eran tan distintos entre sí; completamente opuestos y aun así la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos; uno llevaba por nombre Uzumaki Naruto, era un chico enérgico, de sonrisa pronta, noble y con una facilidad innata para hacer amigos, muy querido por los aldeanos, pues siempre abogaba por la justicia y trataba de defender a los más débiles, era un tipo apuesto según tengo entendido, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, figura fibrosa y atlética, y los ojos más azules que se puedan imaginar. Luego estaba su antítesis; Uchiha Sasuke, según las mujeres y uno que otro de la época, era un tío muy guapo, con una belleza a la par de la femenina, cabellos negros y piel blanca como la leche, facciones finas y cuerpo atlético, la mayoría de las chiquillas andaban detrás de él, siempre gritando su nombre; en cuanto al carácter, era retraído, un poco osco y hasta prepotente, él único que lograba sacarlo de quicio era Naruto; tenían la misma edad y fueron juntos a la escuela, ahí comenzó su amistad.

-Venga ya – interrumpió uno de los escuchas - ¿piensas contarnos hasta lo que comían o vas a empezar con lo bueno? Que nos estamos aburriendo.

-Te sugiero que te marches de una vez si no vas a poner atención – reprendió con voz ronca, le molestó demasiado que le cortara cuando ya iba cogiendo vuelo con la historia –. Lo que les estoy contando es muy importante para que comprendan la magnitud de la historia.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo asombrados, pero no dijeron nada, el reprendido sólo se encogió de hombros avergonzado y permitió que Konohamaru prosiguiera con su historia.

-Como les iba diciendo, Naruto y Sasuke eran tan diferentes, tanto así que en una época de su niñez hasta se consideraron rivales; pero en un incidente donde ambos se vieron envueltos, todo cambió, comenzaron a verse de forma distinta y a reconocerse como iguales, con el paso del tiempo y a base de la convivencia, los sentimientos de uno por el otro se hicieron más fuertes, convirtiéndose en algo más que amistad. Sí, como lo están imaginando – respondió a la muda pregunta de sus compañeros –. Sasuke y Naruto se enamoraron, ninguno de los dos supo quién cayó primero, pero lo cierto es que se amaban tanto que ambos darían su vida a cambio de la felicidad del otro sin pensarlo. Vivieron un noviazgo relativamente largo, por así decirlo, pues comenzaron como novios a la edad de doce años y ya cuando cumplieron diecisiete, sorprendieron a sus familias con la noticia de que querían casarse, éstos trataron de disuadirlos, pues creían que aún eran demasiado jóvenes para semejante responsabilidad, les faltaba desarrollarse profesionalmente… Pero ellos vieron esas trabas como si desconfiaran de la veracidad de su amor y más se empeñaron en llevar a cabo dicha unión.

Sasuke era un alumno sobresaliente, con un gran futuro por delante, y Naruto, aunque le costaba más trabajo, jamás se rendía, igual estaba destinado a la grandeza; pero no todo era dulce en la vida de los chicos, así como tenían grandes amistades que les apoyaban, también existía el lado opuesto, quienes veían su relación como una aberración y se avergonzaban de que Naruto siendo el hijo del regente de la aldea, se fuera a enredar con Sasuke, el hijo del jefe de policía, el enemigo oculto, que por desgracia se dio a conocer hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, resultó ser Danzou, un anciano decrepito con aires de grandeza que se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes. Nadie sabe cómo lo consiguió, pero la noche anterior a la boda, Danzou logró colar una serpiente Krait a la recamara de Sasuke, la cual se escondió por instinto dentro del futon; el joven no sabía lo que le esperaba al ir a dormir, y su emoción por su próximo enlace no le permitía estar muy al pendiente de su alrededor, lo cual fue fatal, pues el bicho lo mordió sin que pudiera haberlo evitado; aunque gritó pidiendo auxilio, poco se pudo hacer por él; el antídoto no se encontraba en existencia, tardaron bastante en fabricar un poco más, y la falla respiratoria atacó con rapidez, Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para despedirse; cuentan los que estuvieron presentes que fue desgarrador, Sasuke murió con un "te amo" en los labios, dedicado a Naruto y éste se volvió loco de dolor, queriéndose arrancar los cabellos de la desesperación, su vida como la conoció terminó con el último suspiro del azabache.

-Es muy triste – comento Moegi con ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Sí, lo fue, pero no es el final de la historia – continuó, abrazando más a Udon, que temblaba un poco entre sus brazos –. Días después , Sasuke fue enterrado en el panteón de la aldea; con un Naruto pidiendo a grito partido que no lo hicieran, pues tendría miedo en aquella oscuridad al quedarse solo; debido al ataque tuvo que ser sedado y se perdió de ver como descendía el cuerpo de su novio al profundo agujero. Ahí se erigió un pequeño mausoleo en su honor, y Naruto se volvió un ser errante, casi un fantasma, con piel cetrina y mirada vacia; ya casi no salía a pasear por el pueblo, y de seguir sus estudios o trabajo, tampoco, eran su padres quien se ocupaban económicamente de él. Y aunque en la aldea ya no se le veía, el enterrador contaba que siempre por la noche, sin faltan una sola, se le veía entrando y recorrer el camposanto hasta llegar a la tumba de su amado, llorar a gritos por lo que perdió y pidiendo desaforado que le llevara con él, reclamando por haberle dejado en ese infierno, por no haber pensado que le destrozaba la vida, como si el difunto hubiese tenido otra opción; Naruto se había ido a vivir a la casa que compartiría con Sasuke después de la boda, a pesar de los intentos de sus padres por impedirlo; nada pudieron hacer para evitar el deterioro emocional y físico del que antaño fue un alma jubilosa y querida, volviéndose un ser gris y sin voluntad.

El proceso de visitas al cementerio duró por aproximadamente un año; un año de ver la figura desaliñada recorrer el camino al cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba, un año de lamentos gritados a la noche, un año de desesperanza y sufrimiento. Pero todo terminó al concluir el año. La gente cuenta que al cumplirse un año de la muerte de Sasuke, precisamente en su aniversario luctuoso, el rubio acudió de nuevo al cementerio, en esta ocasión sin aspavientos, esa noche no se escuchó los lamentos, por lo que el enterrador no se alarmó.

Una semana después, toda la aldea se enteraba de lo sucedido; los padres de Naruto al no tener noticias de su hijo, fueron a buscarlo a su hogar, ahí se encontraron con la horrible escena: El rubio había profanado la tumba de su amado, sacó el cadáver y le cargó en brazos hasta su morada, preparó la mesa con velas y flores, y su hogar lo llenó de adornos, cubrió el cadáver con un hermoso kimono blanco bordado de oro y puso sobre el yerto cráneo una corona con incrustaciones de cristal, tan bella como para una princesa, él se puso un kimono tradicional en tonos negros, al parecer tuvo una cena con su "esposo" y celebró la noche de bodas; en la cama con doseles y sabanas rojas, encontraron tendidos a los amantes, Naruto muerto y abrazado al cuerpo del que siempre sería su amor, frio, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de al fin poder reencontrarse con Sasuke en la otra vida.

Desde entonces dicen que en las noches cuando sopla el viento y la luna no se encuentra a la vista, cuando ni las estrellas alumbran, se ve por el sendero al cementerio, la figura enjuta de un hombre rubio, que luego de unos minutos, regresa ahora repuesto, acompañado por un chico de cabellos negro, ambos caminan abrazados, se escuchan risas y un "dobe" en tono cariñoso. Quienes los han visto, saben de quien se trata y sólo les queda sonreír anonadados con la felicidad que por fin los muertos encontraron…

Fin.


End file.
